


Cheer you up

by Habanero00



Series: What a Kitty! [19]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Boys In Love, Carrying, Cat Hybrid Nakamoto Yuta, Cat/Human Hybrids, College, Comfort, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hybrids, Lee Taeyong is Whipped, Loving Marriage, M/M, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life, Soft Nakamoto Yuta, True Love, yutae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Habanero00/pseuds/Habanero00
Summary: Taeyong is always there when Yuta needs him.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: What a Kitty! [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574086
Kudos: 23





	Cheer you up

Taeyong was sitting impatiently on a bench in front of Yuta's University building that the hybrid attended. For several weeks his beloved had been devoting the nights, repeating hard and persistently for the exam. He, as a faithful husband, watched over him, preparing him tasty and wholesome meals that helped the Japanese boy fight fatigue and stress.

Lee specifically asked for a day off on this occasion to accompany his beloved on his way to university and, keeping his fingers crossed, he had been waiting for two hours on a nearby bench. Finally, Yuta emerged from behind a large glass door, but from his posture and sad facial expression, Taeyong knew that he didn't do well.

Yuta slowly walked to the bench Taeyong was sitting on, never taking his eyes off the pavement. His cat's ears lay flat on his combed red hair, which the boy had specially dyed the day before to be his lucky charm.

"I'm sorry, I'm a failure." Nakamoto whispered in Japanese as he sat down on the bench, keeping a distance from his husband as if he were afraid of his reaction.

“It's okay, Yu-chan, it's just an exam. You are not a failure. You will try again." Taeyong immediately came closer and put his arm around his lover.

"But you tried so hard to make me have everything. You even baked my favorite cupcakes for breakfast and I let you down." The Japanese looked up and his shiny chocolate eyes were filled with tears.

"You didn't let me down! This is bullshit! Anyway, I will prepare them for you again. And over and over again! As many as it takes." The Korean pretended to be offended, but it made his lover laugh and the tears disappeared from his eyes.

"I love you Yongie." The hybrid kissed Taeyong on the cheek, making the older one blush.

"I love you too, baby." Taeyong replied, stealing a real kiss from Yuta's lips. "So now what? Would you like some ice cream?" He asked, rising from his seat and extending his hand to his beloved.

"In an oreo cone and with sprinkles!" Yuta smiled broadly and entwined his fingers with those of his husband, and the two of them went to their favorite ice cream parlor.


End file.
